A Step Too Far
by angel of music guide me
Summary: Working for Gregory House is tough, but what happens when House goes overboard with one of his workers? Can he be forgiven? Eventual HouseCameron but no fluff. Disclaimer: Has no connection with Fox and its affiliates. I do not own House. I cant work out
1. Bad Words

Disclaimer:- I do not own Fox/ House? Characters etc…

Author note:- Just a reassurance to those who are concerned with the possibility of this becoming a House/ Cameron happy ever after story- It's not gonna! Trust me on this one okay?...

Rating:- T for the moment…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Low blood pressure, slightly anaemic…….tired…Wow. This sounds fascinating Dr Cameron I can so see why you thought this warranted my attention" Doctor Gregory House rolled his eyes and thrust the file back across his desk towards Cameron. This was a scenario Doctor Allison Cameron was steadily becoming used to. Working for the infamous Gregory House had its drawbacks, in fact she was coming to realise that the drawbacks were beginning to overtake the benefits. It seemed to her that he just could not find it in himself to be nice to her lately, ever since their disastrous date he had been using any opportunity to criticise her work, her hand writing, her clothes…even her immaculate hair styling and perfectly brewed coffee had come under fire in the last few weeks. She took a deep breath and tried to ignore the fact that her boss was now sitting with his feet up on his desk playing on his game boy.

"The patient is a 17 year old girl, her doctor referred her to a cardiologist to try and explain her palpitations, then she began to develop kidney and liver problems. Her whole body is shutting down, organ by organ. She'll be dead by next month if her deterioration continues at this rate. She's dangerously underweight and…" She was interrupted by House flinging his game boy down onto his desk.

"FINE! I'll take the case. Just. Stop. Talking." To say that House was in a bad mood would be an understatement. He had woken up with a headache, and refused to believe that it was due to the copious amounts of alcohol and Chinese food he and Wilson had consumed last night. He was beginning to suspect that it was some under hand plot by Cuddy to make him feel even worse about clinic duty. Maybe she had poisoned his coffee….. As his thoughts of conspiracy tapered off he was aware that not only was Cameron still in the room but she was still talking, oblivious to the fact that he wasn't listening to a word she said. He managed to catch the last few words of her sentence- something about his mail. Fascinating as ever. He got up and walked past her.

"Where are you going? Are you going to see the patient?" House gave her is best don't be ridiculous stare and continued down the corridor with the tell tale clip clopping of Cameron's shoes following him. House sighed, he knew just ignoring her wouldn't get the message across. He had to be cruel to be kind. He turned around to face her and whacked his cane into the wall. This violent action combined with the fierce look House had on his face made Cameron stop short.

The ferocity with which House spoke to her next was at a level that surprised even him. "Will you stop being such a petulant child! Do you think following me round the hospital with that self-sacrificing look on your face will get you any respect from me? Let me give you a clue- It won't!" With this House turned around and stalked off. It was just as well the corridor was completely clear because he didn't trust himself enough to be even half way nice to anyone. The only problem for him was that the corridor wasn't completely clear; Wilson was standing in full view of the whole scenario. It was clear from the look on Wilson's face that House had gone way too far this time. He turned around and saw Cameron still stood in the same position with clenched fists. Even at the distance at which House was standing he could see that she was a few shades paler than she had been this morning. She slowly turned around and walked back towards the office from which they had come.

House looked towards Wilson to see that the disappointed, reproachful expression still there.

He managed to somehow find his voice "Don't look at me like that. She needed to hear it from someone"

"You didn't just discourage her though. You just destroyed her! You think you have helped her!" Wilson spat this out with disgust that his friend could possibly treat someone quite this badly; it was a new low, even for House. Wilson turned away from him and followed Cameron's course to the office leaving House alone in the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note:- Thanks for all reviews, even the one that criticised my Britishness…. So just be warned that it's a difficult thing to be rid of so will probably continue….

On another note to that same reviewer this is not a set up for House Cameron fluff; although I don't mind reading it, writing it makes my stomach turn. In all likelihood there will not be any serious relationship stuff, I had hoped that that would have been more obvious but ho-hum… Anyways thanks for all reviews, all support gratefully received- this is my first attempt!

Disclaimer:- Do not own House etc….. Anyway, we had him first!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson entered the office in pursuit of Cameron, and was surprised to see her sat there sorting Houses mail, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Having known Greg House for many years he was well aware of his sarcastic jibes and bad moods, but today was different- today was just nasty. Although many people found him nasty at all times Wilson had detected a change in House, something wasn't quite right. He had just yelled at Cameron of all people, to most that would have been the equivalent of kicking a puppy. Obviously there was more to this outburst than just a hangover.

"Cameron, you okay?" his tone was tentative, he wasn't sure of the damage that Greg had done and didn't want to make it worse still.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks, sorry Wilson, did you want something?" Her tone was even, not betraying any real emotion other than the regular Cameron calm, but she still hadn't looked up from the desk.

"I heard what House said to you and I just…" Wilson was cut off mid-sentence by Cameron standing up and moving towards the door.

"I'm sorry but I promised that I would go and check on a patient before lunch, she's only sixteen and terrified out of her wits. I'll catch up with you later okay?" With those words she walked down the corridor and out of his sight. Wilson was confused. Between the Oncology lounge and this office he had forgotten what he came up here for in the first place. Damn. I bet it was important too…. I'd better find House before he murders someone… With a grim laugh to himself Wilson set out to find his friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cuddy was surprised, something that didn't happen to her often;. Having spent years trying to convince House to do his job he was actually here without any urging, bribery or outright threats on her part. Unfortunately for Cuddy House was not intending to actually do his clinic duty, and once she had retired satisfied to her office House lay back on the bed in the middle of the room and stared at the ceiling. Deep in thought about the source of the stains which patched the white tiles above him he was unaware of the opening of the door, or at least this was what Wilson hoped as he ventured into the room. He was soon aware that this was wrong as he dodged an empty Vicodin bottle which had been on a course straight for his head; House was a good shot and Wilson knew this from experience.

"Guess what, I'm out! Isn't that funny… I need a new script doc!" Houses usual biting sarcasm was back with a vengeance and Wilson breathed a silent sigh of relief. It meant that he wasn't going to need to sedate him in order to talk but he knew that any questions would be deflected with a slick come back. He would have to be careful what he said, but something was already on his mind.

"Greg, I refilled you less than a week ago. You should have nearly half a bottle left by your usual standard doses." His need for the pills had been steadily increasing despite the fact that House had acknowledged that he was addicted, the detox week had had a huge effect on both men but he knew that he wouldn't stop. The need had surpassed purely the physical; he was now psychologically dependant on the drug, using it as much as he used his cane, as a mental crutch.

"I dropped the bottle, the remains of the pills are probably still scattered under my couch. You know I tried _so_ hard to find them…Poor things, they're probably terrified….."

Wilson's patience was wearing thin; at this point it seemed easier to talk to him direct. Surely they had been friend long enough that they could dispense with the formalities of awkward pre-talk?

"House I'm not here to give you drugs, I'm here because you are acting…weird…"

"Hmm…I can now officially see why they gave you that medical degree, wouldn't it be great if you wrote a paper on 'acting _weird_'. You have really outsmarted yourself this time; I _must_ go and tell Cuddy- she loves it when you do the whole brainy thing!" There it was. The deflections and snide remarks Wilson had been expecting, the only part of Houses speech that didn't make sense was that it, well… sucked…… Not like House at all, more like grasping at straws, looking for an exit.

House, we need to talk. Properly this time. Wilson shut the door

Author Note:- I'm sorry that this is moving sooo slowly. I seem to have a desperate need to have all my characters in the right places at the right times! To those of you who find my writing style odd (and many of you will) the explanation can be summed up in two words- Jane Austen. I truly dislike her long sentences so I started writing shorter ones! It's a case of "my only love sprang from my only hate"

By the way please keep reviewing, I need the moral support!


	3. Soul thought

House sat on the rooftop of the hospital, twirling his cane through his fingertips. His thoughts were full of the day's events, and Wilson's words to him in the clinic that morning. He knew he had been far too harsh with Cameron; his words were not intended to hurt her or destroy her as Wilson had put it. Damn. Wilson as ever was right and had succeeded in making House feel as low as was possible. He laughed grimly to himself at this thought- many would agree that Houses usual mood was pretty damn low, and those same people would not have liked to see him now.

He was torn from his thoughts by the sound of the door leading to the roof scraping open on the rough surface of the ground. House didn't realise many people came up here anymore; the idiot orderlies had been disciplined by Cuddy after the team found a hallucinating patient about too walk off the edge. Apart from Stacy and Wilson nobody knew he came up here, and he knew that both were otherwise engaged- Stacy piled under a stack of paperwork and last time he had seen Wilson he had been up to his green-tied neck in patients. Apparently cancer didn't take holidays and the strain was starting to show on his friend.

He was surprised then to find none other than Allison Cameron walking towards the raised wall on one side of the roof. House knew that this was the best place to get a view of New Jersey, and also to spy on people around the hospital. There was something about being king of the castle that appealed to his inner dictator. Seeing people scurrying around the hospital grounds like ants was surprisingly compelling viewing. Thanks to his hiding spot concealed by various objects he was not seen, although Cameron seemed to think that she was the only one around. Placing her hands on the wall she took a deep breath, and exhaled. It seemed as if she was getting rid of the whole day in one drawn out exhalation. When she inhaled once again she threw her head back and looked up at the stars, closing her eyes she returned her breathing to normal and brought her head down. This little ritual helped clear her head, and was definitely needed after the day she had had. She would never admit it to anyone but House had really hurt her today- his words had not been tinged with the usual amount of sarcasm that he reserved for her, he seemed deadly serious. The grim laugh which came from her mouth at that moment was a match for House's. Nothing could ever be easy for her could it; all she wanted was to feel needed, to feel safe. Contrary to belief she didn't want to fix everything that was broken, she just wanted someone who was as broken as her to show her how it could be alright - she wouldn't cry about work, and she certainly wouldn't ever tell her colleagues how she was feeling. Well maybe there were some exceptions…….

Right on the cue from her subconscious the door opened once again. House found himself drawing back further into the shadows so to avoid detection by the second intruder of the night. To his surprise it was Wilson who emerged through the door, having made numerous excuses to House as to why he couldn't spare five minutes for him.

Wilson made his way over to Cameron, and rested his hand softly on her back so he did not shock her. It surprised House how close he had come to her and Cameron's next movement- leaning into him was even more of a surprise, and not the pleasant kind which made you all warm and fuzzy inside. This was more the kind that left a bitter taste in your mouth, and made your stomach knot up as if it had been kicked.

"James…. I don't know what to do…. I can't go back in there; I can't focus on anything right now"

"Allison, listen, that wasn't him today; I can't explain it to you but you have to trust me on this."

Wilson took Cameron by the shoulders and turned her to face him. House noticed the progress of the single tear that was finding its way down her pale face. This in itself surprised him- in a twisted way he had been hoping for the melodramatic wailings of the spurned lover rather than this modest display of self control. Wilson brought here towards his body and held her, comforted her as House knew he could not. He became jealous of Wilson's fingers as they brushed through her hair, coming to rest on her cheek, wiping away the path that the tear had left, and with one last look up at Wilson's calm face she turned away with a comforted look on her face.

Wilson's eyes followed Cameron's retreating form through the door and then turned back to look over New Jersey in its night time glory. A cough startled him and as he turned he caught sight of the steely blue eyes of House bearing into him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:- See chapter 1…

Author Note:- Okay, I suck at updating! In my defence though I have been knee deep in Shakespeare, the joys of further education….. Anyway I will continue, but I have read back over the last few chapters, and I seem to have left a few loose ends so this chapter will hopefully sort them out….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It often amazed House how true some clichés really were, it seemed that they all may be true- especially after the last day. A few minutes had seemed like hours to him while Wilson and Cameron had conversed completely unaware of his presence. Not that he was listening to them. The way they had come close to each other had surprised him, he knew Wilson wasn't exactly the same stand-offish guy that House himself was, but he knew that Cameron was off limits. That was a kind of un-written rule of their friendship that neither messed with the others girl. _Eugh cliché. So high school. _It had never been a problem- the eternal player "Wonder-boy Panty-peeler Wilson", had never messed with anyone House had been interested in, and House hadn't messed with any of Wilson's wives. Not that he would want to. They had all been worryingly similar- all "hell hath no fury" and very little patience with the doctors lifestyle (Wilson had never mentioned the after hours drinks with nurses or games nights with House to them)

This recent development bothered him though. House knew that he was probably reading way too much into it. _It was just a touch, nothing more._ The way that she had leaned into him, resting her head on his chest as if this is what they always did when they saw each other. Two friends upset over a patient that's all. It was him that had stood in their way. He wanted to ignore the patient. She was boring; she was going to die anyway. He needed to teach Cameron that they couldn't save everyone who asked them for help. It was a lesson that she needed to learn. He had hurt her though; he could see it every time he looked in her eyes over the past few days. He had been trying to kid himself all this time that he was doing it for her benefit, for her emotional growth. He had been trying so hard not to admit to himself that he just wanted to hurt her. To see how she dealt with being torn apart. He wanted to make her hate him as much as he hated himself. He was an unfixable. One that is beyond all hope of repair. The best description for him.

It was beginning to get dark and the temperature had dropped so that the people on the ground had resorted to jackets of ridiculously bright colours. _A red anorak I ask you, what is the world coming to? _Obviously no cases demanded his attention at this moment in time, and his pager was suspiciously silent. For once in his life he wished that it would come to life, to beep and take him away from the roof and all the thought that came with it. Maybe it was the altitude, usually he didn't think so much in one afternoon. He saved that for when he was completely alone in his apartment with his piano ready to take away his problems with a few starting notes. He thought back to this morning, when Wilson had cornered him in the clinic.

"_House, we need to talk"_ That sentence had been odd in itself. Wilson hardly ever called him House when they were alone together, the whole conversation had been semi-formal, not the comfortable banter that usually flowed between the two of them.

"_Im all ears, though I can't imagine what this could be about….. Aha, you found out that I stole the collection of Dolly Parton CD's that you stashed in the bottom drawer of your desk. The liquor wasn't me though. That was Cuddy. I've heard she likes a drink, will go to any lengths to get it too!" _Silence. Uh oh.

"_Greg….. I think we need to talk. No joke. Why did you act like that? Trust me, I'm used to you being a jerk, but this was different. What's wrong?" _Damn he hated it when Wilson pulled his concerned friend routine. Made him edgy.

The truth was that he had no idea why he had talked to Cameron like that. Wilson was at least right on one point; he had stepped over the line. He wasn't sure if he could go back on what he said.

"_Wilson, look, your concern for Cameron's wellbeing in regards to me is touching, but she's a big girl now. She will get over it, and everything will be hunky-dory again, okay?" _Wilson looked at him as if he had just sprouted a second head, his face clouded over and for a second he thought Wilson was going to hit him. Then, just as quickly the expression faded into the usual placating mask that he usually had for his friend.

"_Yes of course Greg, I'm so concerned for your staff. Foreman told me Chase is crying in the men's room- want me to go hold his hand? Tell him the nasty man didn't really mean it?" _ There it was, the fallback into their established relationship. It just seemed like he was hiding something else, and House wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was.

House decided that he had spent enough time musing for one day. Getting to his feet he walked of the stiffness in his left leg, and popped a Vicodin for his right. Cracking the pill between his teeth he savoured the bitterness on his tongue. Life was definitely a bitter pill to swallow. House cringed. _Eugh I hate clichés._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author Note:- Okay, that was a kinda lame chapter, but please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note:- This story kinda morphed into Cameron/Wilson along the way. I guess my mind is working faster than my fingers- I prefer that relationship for so many reasons, but there may still be some House/Cameron to come…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If anybody had looked through the window of Cameron's apartment, they would have been extremely surprised. The normally upright Cameron was on her head against the wall trying to relax and failing miserably. One of her old friends had told her that yoga was one of the most therapeutic exercise regimes that existed. Apparently ridding her body of all her negative energy (most of which was accumulated through her dealings with House) would help her function better at work_. Yeah right_. As she tentatively unfurled herself forward and down onto her mat she cursed whoever it was that had come up with the idea in the first place. _If human beings were meant to bend like this then we wouldn't have bones... _on Monday she would go back to her sport of choice- Pounding the treadmill at the gym was way better stress relief. Run until you feel like your heart is going into arrhythmia- now that's cleansing.

Missing out the relaxation period of her 'workout' (a cardinal sin in the yogic world) she got up and went to the fridge, getting out a bottle of water. Oh it was an exciting life for Allison Cameron to be sure. Her fridge was testament to that fact- fruit, vegetables and a bottle of beer left from the last time Wilson was over. _It wasn't supposed to be like this, somebody is gonna get hurt…_ The worst part of it was that she still had feelings for House, even though he denied having any for her…… She hadn't intended on getting in the way of House and Wilson's friendship, she knew that when House found out he was going to be mad. She had talked with Wilson- no Jim- about this the last time he came round. He was quieter than he normally was and just sat at the kitchen table with a bottle of beer while he waited for her to get changed. She knew something was wrong when she came out of her room a couple of minutes later and he was in the process of opening another bottle. Saying nothing she sat down opposite him and waited for him to say something. She did not have to wait long, as he sighed saying only "Allison, I don't know what….." It was enough for her; he didn't need to say anymore. It had been an unspoken agreement between the two that they didn't mention House, and both had known that it was only a matter of time before he came up.

When Allison Cameron was a little girl she knew for sure how her life was going to turn out. At every available opportunity she would tell others her plans and dreams; even her 4th grade stories were autobiographical, with herself the beautiful woman who would get married and bring up children with her Prince Charming while healing sick animals. It kinda soured after that. She did get married, but to a dying man- clearing up a grown mans vomit after chemo was not a picture that Allison Cameron had dreamt of whilst sitting in her bedroom. That idea of perfection had been lost when she realised that not everything that has broken can be fixed and it _hurt_. Looking at the man sitting opposite her she saw that it was just another broken situation, and another broken man- it had happened by accident, two people looking for comfort for the same reason. They needed someone and it just fitted that they found eachother rather than a stranger. It allowed them to share emotional and physical needs that they had held up for so long; the first time they had had sex it had been influenced by copious amounts of alcohol, but this had just meant losing their inhibitions. It had been slow and meaningful- a shared venting of frustration and passion and all the other emotions that they had had to hide everyday. She didn't love him. She never considered sex as 'making love' to him. She couldn't love him. She wouldn't love him.

"I don't love you, Allison" It was Wilson's voice which broke into her reverie, distracting her from her thoughts. A split second of hurt and annoyance gave way to a small mirthless laugh

"I was just thinking the same thing" Her voice was low and seemed saddened by the vocalisation of a hidden thought. Both sat there and looked past the other as Wilson slid his hand across the table. Her hand reached out to his and caressed the fingers which seemed so useless at that moment. Cameron brought her eyes to his and mirrored in them was Willsons expression of desire and sadness and…..something else….hurt….

"Bed?" It didn't need any further explanation as Wilson downed the last of his beer and followed her into the bedroom. The sex they had was a distraction they both needed- there were no whisperings of sweet nothings, instead the air was solely filled by the individual gasps of each person. Of course they had to share some connection, but rather than it being an expression of love it became an expression of primal desire- the desire to please and be pleased rather than a quest for selfish fulfilment.

As they separated Wilson fell into the easy sleep that came so naturally when with her, but Cameron was having a little more trouble _Can you have a soulmate you don't love?_


End file.
